


Manip: "we're supposed to be on holiday, remember?"

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Manip, That's what I'm here for, summer feels and happy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Manip. I wanted some fluff and just to see Serena and Bernie happy and relaxing. So, they've gone on a weekend getaway. Or who knows, maybe a whole week. Now, if only Serena could stop checking the emails.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	Manip: "we're supposed to be on holiday, remember?"

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


End file.
